In bindings, referred to as mobile bindings, which are designed to keep a series of magazines assembled together, the latter are generally held in position by rods that are inserted into the central fold of each of the magazines and whose ends are slipped in the grooves of catches fastened to the inside of the spine of the binding.
However the manufacture of catches is relatively costly and their fastening to the spine of the binding somewhat complicated because, for reasons of appearance, it is preferable that the means employed to obtain this fastening, rivets for example, should not be visible from the outside of the back. Moreover, rods have a considerable diameter and increase the length of the magazine.
French Pat. No. 2 439 681 describes a mobile binding consisting of two sheets of cardboard, or similar semi-rigid material which extends over the whole length of the binding and which are glued to each other, except at least in the end portions of the spine, an opening being provided in the internal sheet of cardboard, perpendicular to each of these end portions.
This binding is used with catches in groove form which insert into the openings and which house and hold the ends of the assembly rods. This binding contains no visible rivets but has the drawback or requiring the use of rods.
French Pat. No. 695 551 describes a mobile binding in which the magazines are held by clips formed of a metal wire bent into an S. One of the end branches of the clips is secured to a tab fastened to the spine whereas its other end branch is designed to be inserted into the centre of a magazine to be bound. The binding does not require the use of rods, but experience shows that, under the effect of the weight of the magazine, the clip tends to tilt over.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a binding which avoids these various drawbacks.